Hot Colors
by moxieangel
Summary: In fact he didn’t say anything. He would only nod or shake his head. Bulma would talk to him for hours but he wouldn’t reply. Her mother told her that it was just his way of healing. Bulma just thought that this was just another of Vegeta’s mysterious way
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.

Vegeta sat at the foot of the bed, head in his hands as Bulma clothed a deep gash in his shoulder. He growled and tensed his shoulders as Bulma poured a clear liquid on the wound. He slowly let out his breath as the medicine took its toll, burning and cleansing the wound. He hissed as it seeped into the deepest part of the wound. He jerked away from her hand as she tried to tape gauze to the wound. "Vegeta sit down, it will only hurt more if you move around!" she snapped at him. Vegeta just scowled and sat back down. "I really don't understand how you sayians manage to do so much damage in so little time" Bulma said as she looked over the gash again. Vegeta just "humphed" and looked away. Bulma smiled. She loved how Vegeta always tried to seem aloof and distant.

"Are you done yet?!" Vegeta asked rather annoyed. "Stop fidgeting and I'll be done faster!" she retorted. "There, all done!" Bulma said in a sing- song voice. Vegeta grumbled and looked at his shoulder. He flexed his shoulder and cried out in pain. "Man you are one stupid ass aren't you?" Bulma said, head cocked to the side.Vegeta snorted and pushed pass her.

He stopped in the door way and paused. He opened his mouth to say something then stopped and walked down the hall. Bulma watched him as he went on his way to the kitchen.

Probably going to raid the frig, no doubt. He always seemed to have something on his mind. She walked over to the bed and fell upon it. She cuddled in the warm flannel sheets and pillows. It was early autumn and the nights had grown colder. Vegeta had started to rise earlier just so he could train longer before it turned dark and cool. Not that she cared what that arrogant ass did.

She rose and shut her door. She stripped off her clothes and changed in to a pair of soft, worn Soffes and a long sleeved, baby blue top that laced up the front. She slipped on her slippers and walked toward the door, as she reached for the handle the door flung open. She yelped and jumped out of the way. Vegeta sighed. "Don't scare me like that Woman!!" he said holding a hand over his heart. "Don't scare you!? You scared the crap out of me!" She shouted. "What the hell do think you're doing any way?! Barging your way into my room?" she continued. Vegeta stood very still, and then coughed. "I came back to get my shirt." he said quietly, staring at the floor. "Oh…" Bulma whispered, now examining her own feet.

Bulma quietly walked over to the bed and carefully picked up his shirt. "Sorry..." she said quickly handing back his shirt. Vegeta took the shirt from her hands and looked up. Bulma's gaze met his. Vegeta put his hand beside the side of her face. Bulma closed her eyes, welcoming his touch. The touch never came.

Bulma opened her eyes to see Yamcha standing in the door way and Vegeta staring him down. "Yamcha!" Bulma said surprised. She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. Yamcha just stared at Vegeta and Vegeta stared back. "I see, Vegeta is getting jealous…" Yamcha said still staring at Vegeta. "Why would I be jealous of a jackass like you?" Vegeta asked smirking at Yamcha. Vegeta had had his fun for the moment and turned to leave the room. Before he did, quickly pecked Bulma on the cheek. "Night." he said and stalked off down the hall feeling, some what satisfied. Bulma was shocked and confused. She looked at Yamcha who had a look of disgust on his face. "Yamcha…it... it's not what you think, I..." Bulma stuttered. "Then what is it?!" Yamcha shouted. Bulma's eyes weld up with tears. "Yamcha…" Bulma whispered.

Yamcha sat down on Bulma's bed and sighed. Bulma just stood, hugging herself and whimpered. Yamcha just sighed again. "Bulma this just isn't working out." Yamcha said in a hushed voice. "What?" Bulma asked not believing what he said. "This just isn't working; for us." Yamcha repeated. "Me, being at a job that doesn't care about my personal life. You being in a house with a single, _thing,_ who's always looking for trouble…" Yamcha sighed. "I just don't see us working out…You do understand, don't you?" he asked her.

Bulma forced back the feeling to scream and bawl all over the room and bit her lip. "Yes…I understand." she replied shakily Yamcha exhaled and smiled weakly. "I still love you as a friend." Bulma tried to smile back but couldn't bring her self to. Yamcha slowly got up from the foot of the bed and walked toward Bulma "I hope this doesn't change our friendship."

"Doesn't change our friendship ?!" Bulma finally broke.

"I know why you want to break off this relationship, because you're running out of lies to tell me why you can't go out on a date with me. You're with a different girl every night!" she screamed.

"What?!" Yamcha shouted. "That is out of the question…It's just that I can't get off of work." he said shakily. "Oh sure you can't!" Bulma screamed. She dropped to her knees and began to weep. "Bulma, it doesn't have to end like this." Yamcha said stooping to her eye level. Bulma just cried even louder


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Vegeta lay on his bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling. He knew that there was nothing there, but he stared anyway. He sighed and rolled off one side of the bed. He stood up and walked over to his dresser and picked up a thin silver chain with a large pendent on it. The pendent was a circle of pure silver adorned with a ruby. The ruby shone with peerless beauty as he gently tilted it back and forth in the moon light. It was the only thing he had to remember his past life and his home.

There was a knock on his door and Bunny popped her head in.

"Vegeta, dear, dinner's ready!" she said cheerfully.

"I'll be out in a second." he growled.

"Oh, and would you be a dear and go get Bulma and Yamcha?" she added.

Vegeta hesitated, and then quickly replied "Whatever..." he said, carefully placing the pendent on the dresser. He grabbed a clean shirt out of the bottom drawer and pulled it on over his head. He looked at his watch. It was already 8:46 pm and they were just starting to eat dinner.

He groaned, he hated to go get Bulma and Yamcha. They were always on the verge on making-out when he went to get them. As he neared the door to her room he heard escalating shouts. He stood beside the door and listened. There was Bulma and her loud mouth and Yamcha with some kind of smart comeback. Vegeta smirked, and shook his head, black hair swishing. They bickered like an old married couple. Vegeta pushed open the door to them screaming. Vegeta couldn't stand when people screamed. He slammed the door shut. Bulma whipped around, mouth open as if to say something.

"Ahem, dinners ready." Vegeta said in a normal tone of voice.

"Can't you see we're trying to talk here?!" Yamcha shouted at him.

"Oh you were?! I'm so sorry for being so rude! You go right ahead." Vegeta shouted, smirking all the while.

"Why you son ov' a--." Yamcha started to say.

"Yamcha, I think you should leave." Bulma said interrupting him.

Yamcha just glared at her. "You know what? I'm leaving and I never want to see your sorry ass again." Yamcha said opening the door.

Vegeta pushed the door shut. "Come on man, I'm not screw' in with you any more." Yamcha said, half shouted.

Vegeta smirked. "Oh, but I'm just getting started." Vegeta said inching toward him.

Yamcha stepped back, but he also stepped into a corner. "If I ever catch you near this house or near Bulma ever again I'm gonna do a lot worse things than screw with you." Vegeta said, his face just inches from Yamcha's. Yamcha tried to look angry. "O...Ok" Yamcha said. "You're leaving…right now!" Vegeta said as he pulled Yamcha by the collar and shoved him out the door.

He flashed a smile at Bulma who was scared to death. "Ladies first." he said moving from the door way. Bulma walked past him quickly. He closed the door behind him and started off down the hall walking between Bulma and Yamcha. When they got to the kitchen, Dr. Briefs was already sitting down and Bunny was pulling a dish from the oven.

"Hello Yamcha, dear!" Bunny said cheerfully. Yamcha didn't reply. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked hopefully

. "N…No I won't. Sorry." he said meekly. "Alright, some other time then?" she asked. Yamcha looked at Vegeta who was already eating. "Yes, maybe some other time." he said. "Night Dr. and Mrs. Briefs." he said and walked out to the front door.

Bulma picked at her food. Vegeta watched her and frowned. What had they been fighting about? He wondered. He ate his fill then helped Bunny dry dishes.

He walked soundlessly down the dark halls of the house. He stopped in front of Bulma's door and listened intently. Nothing. He soundlessly opened the door. There lay Bulma on her cloud like bed huddled under the flannel blankets. There was no sound other than her curtains rustling in the cool breeze. He knew he shouldn't be in her room, but he walked over to the window and closed it. Then as he turned to leave there was Bulma, standing behind him. He knew what would happen next. He opened his mouth to explain.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked. Vegeta blinked in confusion.

"The moon." Bulma said, leaning on the window seal.

"Oh. Yeah, the full moon is always the most beautiful." he replied.

"Hmm…" she sighed and smiled. "Thanks…for earlier..." she said blushing.

"Neh." he said briskly.

Bulma cocked her head and stared at him. She hadn't ever really looked at Vegeta this close before, or she did not care to look at him when they had been this close. He was sort of handsome…and not to mention strong. She admired the way he stood six feet tall even though he was just over five and a half. She looked at his perfectly carved abs and statuesque calves. Vegeta turned his head and met her gaze.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his forehead creasing slightly.

"Uh… um no, just staring off into space." she said smiling.

**A/N: Heh. I love Vegeta so much! He catches everything and nothing. So here's the DL on this story, I recently got back into my DBZ fan girl mode after a anime club meeting yesterday in which me Rufus spent the entire time talking about how some character from Ragnarok sounded like Piccolo which led to the discussion of how there aren't enough stories that show Vegeta's mental capabilities and his genuine care for Bulma's well being. And then I came home and I typed this for some reason. Oo Wow. I hope this makes sense, because I'm still on Poland time!**

_**Review? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.

Bulma sat up and yawned. The light of early dawn shone palely through the drawn curtains. There was suddenly the whirring sound of the gravitation room kicking on and booting up. Bulma sighed, and then smiled. Even though it was early she was wide awake. She slid from under the covers and strode over to her closet.

She stripped out of her night clothes and pulled a white sports bra on. She then grabbed a pair of black cargo pants and a plain white shirt. She wet her hair in the sink then pulled it back into a lose pony tail. She walked over to the door and slid on a pair of shoes. Bulma slipped soundlessly down the hall and crept quietly through the kitchen.

She smiled warmly as the first rays of sun peeked through the blinds and silently slid open the door and crept out side. Bulma inhaled deeply, clutching the crisp, cool, fall morning. She was greeted by a crisp cool breeze. The wind played with her hair and swept it across her face. She stepped into the sun and walked toward the Gravity Machine.

There was a sudden gut feeling that Bulma just couldn't shake. She punched it the code to open the door. Nothing. She tried the code again. Still nothing. She bit her lip and opened a small box containing a bundle wires. She tried to override the circuits but nothing happened. She grabbed two wires and pulled them out, suddenly there was a loud thud fallowed by a large explosion from the inside out and a huge gash started to split the wall. She pulled out a yellow and brown wire and the door opened a foot or two. She ran around to the front of the huge machine

.

She athletically slid under the door and she pushed part of what looked like the scraps of a combat droid from in front of the door. The room was dimly lit except the sparks coming from the lights. A smoky cloud hovered about the room. She coughed as she stood up.

There were damaged combat droids scattered all over the floor. Bulma shifted her gaze from the ceiling to the floor. She walked toward the back of the room where a column of smoke rose. She coughed as she dropped to the floor trying to avoid the smoke. She covered her mouth with her shirt. "Vegeta!" Bulma called in to the darkness. She listened intently for any noise. There was a small rustling sound. She crawled into the deadly smoke and listened again. There was a piercing light as she crawled though rubble and smoke. She came to the wall and sat against it. She was coughing and choking. She pushed her self though the gapping opening in the side of the machine. She coughed and gulped in the fresh air. She slumped against the side of the large machine. She sighed and relaxed her aching back against the wall. She didn't see Vegeta any where inside.

Vegeta! She began to look franticly around for Vegeta.

"VEGTA!!" Bulma screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. She yelled his name over and over with no reply. She began to run precipitously around to the other side. "Veg-"she was caught off in mid sentence. There lay Vegeta's mauled body. He was covered in blood. Huge gashes, carved in his body. Bulma felt her stomach move into her throat. She ran and fell beside him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gulped back her breakfast and whispered to him. "Vegeta, are you alright?" She held his hand to her face. There was a faint pulse and warmth. She sighed with relief and began to whimper. "Stay alive!" she whispered and took off running. "Dad!! Daddy!" Bulma screamed as she dashed in the front door.

Dr. Briefs looked up from his paper. His daughter was crying and blood covered her hands and stained her clothes.

"What going on?!" he asked.

Bulma just heaved and gasped air. "Vegeta… he…" she said breathlessly.

Dr. Briefs saw the concern in his daughters face and nodded. He stood up and walked to the cupboard. He gathered a medical bag and a bottle of water. Bulma tore out the door and ran to where Vegeta lay. Dr. Briefs tried to keep up her long strides. He quickly glanced around he saw the smoking machine and knew what happened. He slowed as he saw Bulma halt.

Dr. Briefs looked over Vegeta mangled body. He sighed and began to clean his wounds. Bulma sat next to him and held Vegeta's hand. Dr. Briefs began to pour alcohol on a gapping gash in his leg. Vegeta gasped and twisted away, his grip threatening to crush Bulma's hand. Bulma gripped his hand tighter and spoke soft words to him. Dr. Briefs took out some surgical thread and a sterilized needle.

"Daddy you can't, not while he's like this!" Bulma protested.

"Well, unless you want him to bleed to death!" said Dr. Briefs. "If you're so worried give him this," Dr Briefs said holding out a large pill.

"Daddy I can't give him this, it's too big. He'll never be able to swallow it!" She pleaded.

"Give it to him! He can handle it." her father shouted then, scowled at her half-heartedly.

"Vegeta, please swallow this." she whispered in his ear, putting the pill in his mouth and pouring water down his throat. He some how managed to swallow the large pill.

He had calmed down but, it seemed that everything that touched him was killing him. He opened his eyes just enough so that he could see. There was Bulma. Her eyes were puffy and reddened from crying. Her hair hung in her eyes and she was almost…angelic.

_Where the Hell am I and why do I feel like I'm being torn in pieces? Wait. Bulma? Woman tell me what's going on…_

His vision began to darken and he was enveloped in darkness.

Bulma, along with several of her father's assistants, helped her father pick up Vegeta and move him inside. She watched her mother pull off his bloody clothes and dress his wounds then re-dress him. She helped tuck him into bed and watched her parents leave.

She sat beside his bed and held his hand. Not because she wanted to but because she felt inclined to. She peered at him and thought of what it must be like to be the last of an almost extinct race. She thought of all the things he must have been through before he came to live in Capsule Corp.

"_Kami, why do I feel so lousy all of the sudden?"_ she sighed, then pushed back a few stray hairs from his brow. A low moan leapt from Vegeta throat. Bulma grabbed a wet washcloth from the near by table and dabbed his fore head lightly and softly. He coughed and turned his head the other way. She wanted to leave and never look at him again. Something was telling her to let him be... She was about to leave when her mother came in with a futon and her pillow.

Bunny gazed at Vegeta and smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine sweet heart" she said handing Bulma her pajamas. Bulma smiled weakly as her heart sank.

"_Gee thanks Mom! Pshh as if I care whether he makes it through the night."_

Bulma sighed and began to fix her bed. She walked over to Vegeta's dresser and started to put up her hair. She glanced at the objects that adorned his dresser. There was a small box with two signet rings and a dish that had some odds and ends in it. There was a picture of him and her parents as well as a picture of him and herself. She hated that picture, that's why he had it.

She hated Vegeta, everything about him made her abhor him even more. She hated the way he looked, the way he acted; even the way he was always watching her. But if this was true why was she bawling all over him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear this morning? Bulma growled and let her hair fall to her shoulders.

She lay the picture down so she wouldn't have to look at him. She gathered her hair and started over. When her hair was up she grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom. She pulled off her shirt and looked in the mirror.

"Augh... this will never come out!!" she snarled at the shirt and looked at the blood stains. She then looked at her hands which were also covered in blood. She sighed and pulled off her shoes and pants, along with her socks and under garments. She threw the stopper in the bath tub and turned on the water.

The water was excruciatingly hot, just the way she liked it. Bulma relaxed in the scalding waters and let her mind drift. Today was an exhausting day for her. She let the water relax her aching muscles and soul. Thoughts swam through her over-crowded mind.

_Why did she care so much for this bastard of a Prince? Why was she so drawn to be with him? Had she always liked him this much? _She submerged herself under water and tried to forget him.

When she surfaced she pulled a bottle of lavender scented shampoo from the rack and lathered up her hair. The smell reminded her of him. _"Agh, why can't I forget him?!" _her thoughts screamed. She quickly washed her hair and body then shut off the water. She carefully stepped out of the tub and into the steam that surrounded her. She wrapped herself in a warm fresh green towel and inwardly sighed.

She dried off what was left of water on her body and blow dried her sopping wet hair. She pulled on a flannel baby blue tank that read "Baby Girl" that Yamcha had got her for Christmas last year. She slipped on a pair of blue under wear and black caprices. She quietly slipped out of the bathroom door and over to her futon.

As she pulled back the covers she looked up and found herself staring at Vegeta again. She noticed her mistake and looked away. She lay down and tried to sleep. She drifted in an out of consciousness. Sometimes she couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep. When morning came she was wide awake. She rolled over. Vegeta was conscious and breathing heavily. Bulma slowly got up and walked over to his bed. She checked his vitals and blood pressure. He growled as Bulma unwrapped a large bandage and started to redress it. She got out clean gaze, tape, an ACE bandage, and some iodine.

Vegeta tossed and squirmed. Bulma put her hand on his shoulder and gently poured the yellow liquid over the gash that consumed his shoulder. Vegeta hissed in shear pain. "Hold still." Bulma scolded. Vegeta growled and rolled on his side. Bulma took advantage of the new position and quickly wrapped the wound.

Bulma walked over to the cabinet and picked out a greenish salve. She dipped her hand in the jar and then rubbed it on a burn that was on Vegeta's thigh. He lay very still and breathed quietly. She redressed the burn in light gauze, and then sat down on the window sill. She watched the leaves of the great big oak fall to the ground only to be blown far away.

She could feel Vegeta watching her. She turned around. Vegeta wasn't watching her but, instead it was Goku.

"Hey, hope I didn't scare you!" he said cheerfully.

Bulma smiled. "No!" she laughed.

. "Just stopped by to see the wounded." he said "You better take good care of him or I won't have a sparring buddy!" he added.

Bulma's smile slowly disappeared. "I'll try my best." she sighed.

Goku walked over and stood beside her. "You know he really likes you."

Bulma began to laugh. Goku looked confused. "What?" asked Goku his head cocked to the side.

"Nothing… really, he likes me?" she asked him.

"Well he never really said he…" Goku started to say.

"Well, jumping to conclusions are we?" Bulma said crossing her arms.

Goku just gave her one of those trademark smiles.

"Well I have to get going; Gohan needs to be at the library at eleven." Goku said walking over to Vegeta's bed. "Get well soon, so I can kick your ass again!" Goku whispered.

Vegeta smirked.

**A/N: Well here it is! The third installment of Hot Colors! I spent too much time revamping it so I apologize! I want to give a BIG shout out to PrideIsArrogance! Your review was ****extremely**** helpful! And also to all my other readers! Your reviews are my driving force!**

**Angel Wings-008: Your review made my day! Thanks for the encouragement!**

**On another note: I will be leaving for the beach on Friday so I'll try my best to have the next chapter up before then. I'm not sure whether our house will have Wi-Fi this year or not (it did last year). If so, I'll try and keep working on it!**

**Till then, If you have 'em, smoke 'em!**

**Moxie**


End file.
